


An Easy Miscalculation

by valiant_muffin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Sexually Frustrated Arthur, bottom Maxson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiant_muffin/pseuds/valiant_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxson doesn't have the best first impression of the new knight, but somehow the man has a way of getting under Maxson's skin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easy Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnitAstrology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitAstrology/gifts).



The first time Maxson laid eyes on Ivan, he didn’t strike Maxson as a man capable of anything even remotely ferocious. He was big, sure, towering over Maxson who was by no means small, in both height and bulk, but the man wore this perpetual dazed look that made him seem unaware of the dangerous world that he lived in.

Ivan had first appeared during one of Maxson’s addresses. He hung in the back, watching with that look of his. While everyone else stood rapt at attention, his eyes darted all over the room.

Was this man really worthy of the rank Knight? Danse’s report claimed as much and Maxson trusted Danse’s word. Their first exchange was brief. While Maxson explained to him his position, Ivan seemed determined not to make eye contact. A trait of a coward, Maxson noted, as he dismissed him. An uneasy feeling started to creep up on him.

“Welcome aboard the Prydwen, soldier. Make us proud.”

Suddenly, Ivan stared directly at Maxson, pulling himself to his full height as well. Looking down at Maxon, for a moment, his gaze was intense. Maxson fought back the urge to retreat. Then Ivan eased into a pleasant smile which seemed much more suitable to his usual blank expression. He nodded at Maxson before bumbling after the waiting paladin.

Maxson found himself unclenching his fists that he had unknowingly balled up.

There was something about that man’s face that made him want to clock him.

\--

It was sometime later, in an empty hall on board the Prydwen, that Maxson finally understood.

He was on his way back to his room when he heard his title.

“Elder Maxson! It’s good that I was able to catch you so late.”

Turning around, he found himself face to face with Ivan. Well, it was more like face to chest. In the cramped hallway, the man seemed even larger. Although Ivan had called out to Maxson, he seemed uncomfortable staring at him, instead concentrating on the floor. 

Maxson felt his jaw clench and his fingers digging into his gloves. Staring up at Ivan nervously avoiding his gaze, it hit Maxson like a punch to the gut.

“Look at me when you're talking, knight.”

Maxson growled out the words before he could think better of it. But now Ivan was looking at him. Eyes wide, his mouth hung open. Maxson felt a small feeling of triumph as Ivan tried forming an appropriate response. 

“I-I’m sorry?”

Maxson grabbed Ivan by the collar and yanked him down to his eye level. It was an improvement, but definitely not enough. He wanted more.

Forced to look at Maxson, Ivan couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes. Maxson’s eyes narrowed.

Had Ivan been toying with him this entire time? Perhaps some discipline was in order. He leaned in right next to Ivan's ear. So close, Maxson could feel the heat of him. He lowered his voice to a hiss.

“I want you on your knees, knight.”

Maxson felt Ivan gulp and the slight shiver that ran through him. Good. Let's see how he likes to be messed with. 

Just as he was about to drive the point home, the distant sound of footsteps forced him to pull away. Goddammit.

Ivan, to his benefit, regained his composure as soon as a scribe approached.

“I’m sorry it’s so late, Elder, but there’s a report for you,” The scribe handed him a manila folder which Maxson grabbed with more force than he intended. The poor boy cringed. Maxson tried to hide his annoyance by looking over the contents within the folder. His work never seemed to end and that wasn’t the boy’s fault. Maybe it’s fate’s way of saying that a distraction wasn’t what he needed right now.

Ivan cleared his throat, making Maxson and the scribe look up. “I can see you’re busy, Maxson. Another time, then.” He smiled at Maxson as if he hadn’t been a moment away from being forced to kneel then bid them both goodnight to return to his bunk.

Another time, he said. An odd feeling turned Maxson’s stomach, but he dismissed it as he got to work.

\--

The two did not see much of each other after the hallway incident. Ivan began handling more missions which had him off the Prydwen for long periods of time. Not that Maxson noticed. He was too busy running the Brotherhood to notice.

Maxson was definitely not catching himself thinking of the knight during tactical meetings, nor was he concerned about Ivan’s well being when the days started turning into weeks with no word from him. Who cares about an insubordinate knight that enjoys aggravating their commanding officer anyways?

Any thoughts of what could have happened in that night in the hallway, how Ivan would have looked gazing up at Maxson from between his legs with a full facial...Well, those had nothing to do with anything. He’ll never admit to them in any case.

Maxson rubbed at his face, trying to dispel the image from his head. He was in the middle of the mess hall, a few soldiers enjoying a couple moments of peace. Not the most appropriate place to fantasize over a man.

“Elder, are you well?” Maxson looked up to see a concerned paladin studying his face. He waved her off, getting to his feet.

“It’s been a long day, I think I will return to my quarters.” She and the other soldiers saluted him as he left.

It wasn’t a lie. It had been a long day. He had been going through numerous reports of field teams being slaughtered by super mutants, raiders, and those damned synths. Not only was it a hit to his pride of his men, being constantly picked off, but also worrying for the remaining teams. Maybe one in particular.

He had just passed the door to Danse’s quarters when a voice stopped him.

“Elder Maxson, sir!”

Turning around, it was an initiate with another damned report. He hoped he was able to keep the annoyance off his face as he took the report. After a quick perusal, he was about to address the initiate when the man who has been preoccupying his thoughts climbed down the stairs.

Ivan seemed a little ragged, but that pleasant dazed look on his face remained unchanged. Maxson felt some tension he had been unknowingly carrying ease a little at the sight. The knight caught Maxson’s gaze, and Maxson could have sworn his smile turned into a smirk for a moment.

That was when Maxson realized the initiate had been trying to get his attention and that he had been staring. “What is it, Initiate?” He snapped at her, then catching himself, he added in a more restrained tone, “Do you have anything more to report?”

“Well, actually, Proctor Ingram was hoping…” She started going on about some sort of upgrades to the armory, but Maxson was only half listening. He was trying very hard not to look back at Ivan who had taken to leaning against a wall and watching them. Ivan seemed to be giving Maxson a heated look, but it’s not like Maxson could tell because he was definitely paying attention to the initiate and not sneaking glances at Ivan.

When Ivan tantalizingly licked his lips, Maxson decided he had enough. He didn’t even care if Ivan did it because his lips were just dry. Seeing that tongue of his sweep across his lips, Maxson felt his suit tighten in certain places as a few ideas of what else the knight could do with that tongue of his crossed his mind.

“Tell Proctor Ingram to put all that into a formal request, and I will see to it.” The initiate looked like she was about to say more, but Maxson was already walking past her. “If you don’t mind, I need to have a private meeting with Knight Ivan about his last mission.”

Before the initiate could salute, Maxson already pulled Ivan by the arm into his quarters, slamming the door closed.

\--

“Oh good, for a moment I thought you were ignoring--”

Maxson silenced the troublemaker by slamming him into the door and pulling him down to him. His arm stretched out to reach behind Ivan’s head and hold him close. Was Ivan always this tall? It’s been so long, he couldn’t remember. In his thoughts, Ivan was always on his knees. Here in reality, Maxson had to crane his neck to properly kiss him, although it could hardly be called one. It was mostly a clash of teeth and biting and it’s been awhile since he’s last done this, but hell if he could stop himself. It’s all he’s been thinking about the past few weeks.

Ivan was grinning as Maxson struggled to get a proper hold of him. It was so amusing how much this man craved dominance. Ivan was a patient man, he’s been waiting this long for the chance to get Maxson like this after all, but even he couldn’t take being in such an uncomfortable position for much longer. So he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Without Maxson realizing it, Ivan’s arms had wrapped around him. He didn’t think too much of it until Ivan picked him up and pushed him against the wall. Maxson hissed through clenched teeth as Ivan bit into his neck. “Now isn’t this better?” Ivan breathed as he moved onto Maxson’s ear.

Now, Maxson was definitely not a small guy. It took some skill to pin him like that and Maxson was definitely feeling conflicted over just how turned on he was by that fact.

He expressed his confliction by pulling at Ivan’s hair, trying to take control of the situation. Ivan pulled away, “Nu-uh. It’s my turn.”

Maxson’s eyes narrowed and gave Ivan a look that would have stopped any initiate in their tracks. “What do you think you’re doing, knight?” He growled out Ivan’s title, hoping to remind Ivan of his place, but the effect was somewhat diminished by how needy he looked.

In answer, Ivan’s mouth curled into a smirk before he pressed it against Maxson’s. It was a proper kiss this time with Ivan leading, involving less teeth and more tongue and lips. As much as Maxson tried to gain the upper hand, Ivan had a way of keeping him in check.

Maxson could feel himself easing into Ivan’s arms. Maxson had underestimated how much authority Ivan possessed and somehow he found that intoxicating, letting someone else take charge for once.

Just as he thought that, Ivan lifted him up from the door and carried him in the direction of the cot. Unused to being picked up, Maxson flailed a little, but Ivan had a good grip. That is, until he dropped Maxson onto the mattress. Ivan crawled onto the cot after him, looming over him. He was looking directly at Maxson, a wicked smile on his lips and a hungry look in his eyes.

The intensity unnerved him. Maxson looked down, only to see a tightness in Ivan’s pants that matched his own. He forced himself to look back up and tried to look as unimpressed as possible while his fists balled up the sheets beneath them. He struggled against the urge to push Ivan off of him.

Ivan pulled off his shirt, revealing just how muscled he was. Which really shouldn’t have been a surprise to Maxson given how he ended up in bed, but Maxson couldn’t help but freeze. He wasn’t used to being under someone. He felt like the initiate here and he was at a complete loss.

When Maxson made no move to reciprocate, Ivan paused, his face softening a little. Then he leaned in closer, “Strip, soldier.” A command was all Maxson needed to move. Maxson quickly tossed his jacket and suit to the side.

His nails dug into Ivan’s exposed back as Ivan trailed kisses intermingled with bites down Maxson’s chest. He squirmed and swore at the sensations, but Ivan held him firmly in place.

Ivan had to really hold him down when his hips bucked as Ivan took Maxson’s erection into his mouth.

Fuck.

Maxson tried to bite down his moan. Like hell he’d let himself get too loud. If anything he had that under his control. He gripped Ivan’s hair, although he knew it wouldn’t do much in directing Ivan. As if sensing his intent, Ivan grinned at him and ran his tongue across the tip, causing Maxson’s back to arch. Maxson glanced down at Ivan and tried his hardest to muster a scowl. It wasn’t quite the fantasy he had been thinking of but the actual sight of Ivan’s mouth between his legs was definitely a hundred times better than his imagination.

Then Ivan increased his pace and Maxson lost the ability to think straight for a moment. He tried to warn Ivan, but all that came out was him moaning out Ivan’s name. He wasn’t used to losing so much control of himself but damn if it didn’t feel good.

Ivan seemed to catch the hint though, but instead of letting him go, he unbelievably took him in further and that was enough to send Maxson over the edge.

So much for that part of the fantasy.

Maxson laid there, panting, as Ivan swallowed and released him. That damned grin still on his face as he wiped his mouth clean. “Done already, soldier?”

Through the pleasant haze, Maxson frowned but stayed silent. When Ivan chuckled at his reaction, Maxson closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. Partly trying to refocus and partly to hide the flush on his face that wasn’t entirely due to the after glow. It has been awhile, but he certainly couldn’t admit that to the cocky knight.

He felt Ivan shift his weight off of him, felt him ease himself off the bed for a moment before returning. Suddenly, Ivan hefted up Maxson’s legs around himself, causing Maxson to bolt up, eyes open. He glanced down and noticed that Ivan was no longer wearing any pants, nor any underwear for that matter. Ivan forced Maxson to look him in the eyes.

“Lie down,” He ordered in a low voice. His hand fell to Maxson’s chest. Maxson grit his teeth, feeling the heat of the command go straight to his already half formed erection. He didn’t resist as Ivan firmly pushed him back onto the cot.

Maxson did start when he felt Ivan slip a finger inside of him, a hiss escaping him, but Ivan’s hand kept him in place. He hadn’t noticed earlier, but Ivan had covered his fingers in some sort of lotion before he started, making the intrusion a bit smoother. Not that he could really focus on much of anything at that moment as Ivan inserted another digit. It was an unfamiliar sensation, but he was getting used to it and it definitely helped when Ivan’s fingers brushed faintly against just the right spot. 

The slow, almost teasing pace of it was starting to drive Maxson crazy though.

“S-Stop fucking around,” Maxson growled, attempting to move, but damn Ivan and his ability to keep Maxson still with just one hand. Maxson had seriously underestimated this man and his strength.

“I haven’t even started.” As he said that, Ivan increased the pace marginally. Maxson swore and was about to move his fists that had been gripping the covers to take matters into his own hands when Ivan stopped. “Don’t,” Ivan commanded. Maxson’s hand froze.

Satisfied, Ivan continued, leaning over to plant a kiss on Maxson’s forehead. “Good soldier.” Maxson opened his mouth to snap at such treatment when Ivan removed his fingers. His would-be words escaped as a moan.

A flicker of amusement crossed Ivan’s face as he repositioned himself over Maxson. Fucking finally, Maxson thought before Ivan drove himself in part way. Maxson almost bit his tongue trying to cut off the horribly embarrassing noise that escaped him.

It seemed that Ivan had waited enough as well, he barely eased out of him before slamming himself fully into Maxson.

At first it hurt, even though Ivan prepped him a little before. Pain was nothing new to him, though, he was a soldier for crying out loud, he could take it. Besides, Ivan had started stroking Maxson at some point and the pleasure started to blend in with the pain and it was hard to differentiate much after that.

At one point it was hard to tell just how much noise Maxson was making, but by then he really couldn’t care less. All he could focus on was Ivan hitting right there and don’t you dare fucking stop, knight.

Ivan was bent over, his head buried in Maxson’s shoulder as he pounded into him. Maxson could feel his pace quicken, he was close, they both were. With great effort, Maxson forced Ivan’s head up, and with as much authority he could command in such a position he ordered, “Look at me, knight.”

That was the tipping point for Ivan, staring heatedly at Maxson as he came. Maxson wasn’t that far behind.

After they both rode out that final wave of pleasure, Ivan pulled out and collapsed on top of Maxson, much to displeasure of the latter.

It didn’t make much difference when Maxson tried to push him off. He was already exhausted, but Ivan was like dead weight on top of him. Maxson waited a moment.

“Knight.” He hissed, nudging the larger man. As great as the sex was, that still didn’t change the fact that he found Ivan annoying. “Ivan,” Maxson tried again. This time Ivan responded by shifting most of his weight off of Maxson but kept both his arms around the BoS leader. He hid his self-satisfied grin in the crook of Maxson’s neck.  
“Go to sleep, soldier.”

Although an order, it lacked any real weight due just how tired he sounded. The thought occurred to Maxson that they’ve both had really long days and maybe some sleep was for the best and well, it was kind of comfortable having Ivan’s body heat next to him...

Anyways, Ivan was already snoring softly with his arms trapping Maxson in place. He was definitely not moving anywhere any time soon. Dammit.

Maxson closed his eyes and let the pull of sleep take him.

\--

The next morning, Maxson woke up to Ivan nowhere in sight. Maxson was aware that was probably for the best. It would be disgraceful to his title of Elder if someone found out about Maxson’s...Unprofessional fraternization with the knight. It would have been unwise if Ivan had walked out of his quarters in the morning for everyone to see after that initiate saw the two of them disappear into Maxson’s quarters last night.

And if Maxson learned anything about Ivan, it was that he was not the stupid bumbling coward that he initially thought he was. It was a terrible miscalculation, but an easy one given the way that man normally carried himself.

Maxson rubbed at his face, a hint of a smile on his lips. Then he tried to sit up when a searing pain shooting right up his ass sent him right back into his cot.

He changed his mind. That man probably left before Maxson could clock him for that.


End file.
